Time Of Your Life
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Tarde chuvosa de Outubro.Remo enquanto carrega o caixão de Tiago até o sepultamento,pensa em tudo que já passaram juntos. Time Of Your Life do Greenday. SONGFIC


**Time Of Your Life.**

**Por Nati Prongs.**

_Musica: Time Of Your Life_

_Banda: Greenday._

Incrivel como normalmente o tempo reflete o sentimento mais profundo de alguem,Estando chuvoso e sombrio quando algo de muito ruim lhe abate,o deixando triste,igual à uma tarde chuvosa de Outubro.

E era sim que Remo se sentia naquele momento,enquanto em uma das mãos segurava uma alça dourada,de ferro.Nada doia mais do que estar carregando aquilo,porem isso não tinha nenhuma relação com o peso de sua carga,e sim do que se tratava.

Sentia seus olhos arderem toda vez que lembrava da noite anterior,quantas decepções e dores sentira em menos de 24 horas? Acabara por perder seus tres melhores amigos em apenas uma noite,uma noite que prometia ser divertida,no qual eles estariam juntos.

Sentindo uma lagrima solitaria rolar pelo seu rosto,Remo levantou a manga de seu paletó negro e a secou,e sentiu uma mão lhe apertar o ombro,e voltou-se para o lado para encontrar o olhar bondoso de Dumbledore,apesar de que naquele solhos azuis não tinha o tão conhecido brilho,e então rspirando fundo ele segurou mais forte a alça do caixão de seu melhor amigo,enquanto fitava o caixãoao lado,que estava sendo carregado por Frank,Dumbledore,e dois primos de Lily.

_Another turning point_

_a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test_

_and don't ask why_

_It's not a question_

_but a lesson learned in time_

Eles sempre tiveram a consciencia do risco que estava correndo,mas nem na cabeça dele,muito menos na de Sirius,ou de Tiago,a coisa tomaria o caminho que acabou tomando.Eles acreditavam que conseguiriam vencer tudo aquilo juntos,e assim poderiam continuar com suas vidas,sempre juntos nos feriados e nos finais de semanas.

Tiago acreditava que iria ver Harry crescer,que o levaria na primeira viajem para Hogwarts,e que estaria em casa esperando a primeira coruja sobre alguma reclamação de seu pequeno filho.Foi pensando nisso que Remo sentiu uma pequena pontada no coração,como estaria o pequeno Harry agora? Como seria para aquele pequeno ser crescer sem os pais,e sem o padrinho?

O padrinho,Sirius Black,na verdade era um traidor,um homem que sempre mostrara ser totalmente e incondicionalmente a favor de Dumbledore e contra sua familia,acabara sendo mais um Black,acabara entregando seus melhores amigos para Voldemort,mas apesar de tudo isso,ainda não satisfeito por ter matado Tiago e LiIly,ainda por cima matara tambem Pedro.

E agora Lupin não sofria apenas por causa das mortes,mas tambem pela a decepção que tivera.

Chegaram no local do sepultamento,onde estava armada uma pequena tenda,onde todos poderiam ouvir o discurso que Dumbledore iria dar,e assim se despedirem de seus dois amigos.

Remo pousou o caixão com a ajuda de mais tres colegas,tambem ex estudantes ou aurores,amigos de trabalho de Tiago,ao lado do jazigo da Familia Potter,e se dirigiu até a tenda quase automaticamente.

Ali naquele lugar,olhando ainda os dois caixões,lembrando e repassando tudo o que havia passado com aqueles dois,ele ouvia vagamente a voz de Dumbledore,não estava prestando muita atenção no que o velho diretor dizia,porem um trecho lhe fez acodar de seu transe:"A morte é a unica certeza que temos na vida,pode parecer imprevisivel,porem ela sempre chega no momento correto,e creio eu que esse casal,esses dois jovens,souberam aproveitar o tempo de sua vida."

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs_

_and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf_

_of good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories_

_and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth_

_it was worth all the while_

Ainda com a voz de Dumbledore e sua mente,Lupin chegou em casa molhado,e tirando o sobre tudo encharcado,ele foi direto ao seu quarto,onde pegou em cima de seu armario uma caixa de madeira com os dizeres:"The Marauders",tirou um pouco o pó acumulado,e a abriu.

Naquela caixa continha todos as suas lembranças de seus anos em Hogwarts.Fotos,manuscritos,bilhetes trocados durante a aula,alguns desenhos de quatro animais: um lobo,um cervo,um cão e um rato.

Pegando a primeira foto,Aluado sorriu ao ver que se tratava de uma particularmente engraçada,onde Tiago passava a mão no cabelo,com o olhar galanteador,enquanto Lilian pareca lhe dar uma bronca,e ao fundo estavam os outros Marotos travando uma ardua guerra de bolinhas de neves,até que uma acertou a cabeça do desconcertado Pontas.

Pegou a próxima foto,e essa lhe fez sentir uma mescla de raiva e saudade,onde estava ele, e Sirius,ainda no primeiro ano,Remo estava segurando um livro,enquanto Sirius mantinha uma pose muito excentrica,como se estivesse prestes a duelar com a camera fotografica.

E na outra,a mais emocionante,e engraçada,estavam os quatro reunidos,já no quinto ano,onde Pedro sorria infantilmente,Tiago ria e fazia chifrinho em Remo,que estava timido porem sempre dava um tapa de Sirius,que por sua vez estava piscando e mandando beijinho para a camera.

E Lupin passou horas a fio ali,apenas recordando os bons momentos que havia passado com os amigos,quando acabou adormecendo,sonhando em um morro de grama muito verde,e o céu limpido e azul anil,e no alto desse morro estavam Lily e Tiago,os dois de mãos dadas,Pontas como sempre dando sua gargalhada escandalosa,enquanto Lily lhe acenava abertamente,levantando o braço e gritando:"Um dia voltaremos a nos escontrar Aluado!"

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**Tradução.**

Outro ponto de giro

uma forquilha presa na estrada

o tempo te agarra pelo pulso

direciona-o para onde você quer ir

então faça o melhor nesse teste

e não pergunte por que

não é uma pergunta

mas uma lição aprendida à tempo

é algo imprevisível

mas no final está certo

eu espero que você tenha se divertido

então tire as fotos

e quadros que estao na sua mente

pendure-os em uma prateleira

de boa forma e bom tempo

tatuagens de memórias

e pele morta em um teste

pelo que vale

pelo menos valia a pena

é algo imprevisível ,

mas no final está certo

espero que você tenha se divertido

**N/A: **

**Sempre pensei em escrever uma song fic com essa musica,mas como eu não a entendia direito,eu nunca conseguia imaginar onde eu poderia encaixa-la.**

**Foi então enquanto eu ouvia meu cd que contem essa música,eu decide escrever a song de como teria sido o enterro de Lily e Tiago,e então quando eu fui ver a tradução da música,que eu finalmente entendi sobre o que ela se tratava,e acabei por encaixar o refrão nas palavras de Dumbledore.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Nati Prongs.**


End file.
